Stigma Strikes back
by Reiki of Darkness
Summary: The Stigma is gone! Cloud starts working with Avalance again and doesn't act alone. One day, a mysterious new member joins Avalance, reminding Cloud of a very good friend when he was back in Soldier. A year later, things turn for the worse as the healing pool disappears and the Stigma is reborn, can Cloud and the gang find a cure before people start dying again?
1. Prologue After the Stigma

**Final Fantasy 7**

* * *

**Advent Children**

* * *

**Stigma Strikes back**

* * *

**Prologue**

**After the Stigma dissapears**

* * *

After Cloud's fight with Sephiroth for the last time, things started going back to normal.

Cloud started being there for Tifa, Marlene and Denzel. He started joining missions for Avalanche also. He settled his differences with Tifa and they both realised that they were not inlove. So, they were family and that was it. Strife Delivery service was running much smoother.

The whole Avalance team came to visit much more and Cloud didn't get bothered by Rufus either.

But one day, Yuffie and Tifa had been out of town and brought back someone with them. A young lady by the name of Luka, she had incredibly long white hair and blue eyes. She walked into Seventh Heaven with TIfa and Yuffie. They introduced her to the rest of the Avalance team and she became a member of Avalance, no one really knew her story, but her eyes reminded Cloud of someone, he couldn't figure it out untill one day, when he drove up to the sword in the ground, he saw her.

He knew instantly then who she reminded him of, Zack.


	2. Chapter 1 Emotions

**Final Fantasy 7**

* * *

**Advent Children**

* * *

**Stigma Strikes back**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Emotions**

* * *

It was really early in the morning, a year after Luka had joined Avalance. Cloud woke up in bed and looked around. He was in one of the bedrooms above the bar called Seventh Heaven, in Midga. It sounded like Tifa was already up downstairs, opening the bar. He stood up, got dressed into his black clothes and boots and walked out of the room. He stopped at another bedroom, the door was a jar. He leaned forward and froze to the spot he was in. He heard something that he knew was not normal for the person occupying the room.

Crying.

He opened the door and to reveal a blanket of silvery white hair cover the bed. The person buried under it had a blanket over them, they were shaking with tears. Cloud stood over the top of her and sighed. He reached his hand out to touch her but stopped, he didn't know if he should comfort her or not, she was normally a happy but serious person. He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder, "Luka... Luka... wake up..." he shook her softly, she opened her eyes and lifted her head up, looking at him.

"C-Cloud? What are you doing here... huh!?" she gasped as she realized she was crying. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She looked at him and then looked at the floor, "Why are you in here?" she looked into his eyes, the blue of her eyes pierced into his eyes.

He gasped silently, looking deeply into her eyes, "Zac..." he muttered, he gasped once more, realizing what he said and then sighed slightly, looking at her face drop slightly at the sound of his name, he put his hand on her cheek and made her look in his eyes, "sorry about that... I didn't mean to bring him up..." he trailed off when he saw right into her eyes, "You have beautiful eyes..." he muttered, his eyes widened as he looked away.

Her eyes widened slightly at him, "wh-what..." she looked away and stood up, walking over to the set of drawers, picking out some clothes. Cloud stood up and walked out of the room. She looked back towards him slightly after he left. She shook her head and changed her clothes, then put her heavy boots on and walked out of the door. She walked down the stairs and then grabbed her coat, "I will be back later Tifa..." she muttered, then walked out the front door of Seventh Heaven.

Tifa nodded, rather puzzled, she leaned over the bar in front of Cloud, "What did you do to her?"

He frowned, "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to her..." he trailed, reliving what happened in her room in his head, he shook his head.

Tifa looked at him, "You reminded her of Zac again, didn't you? You know that is such a stupid thing to do... It also seems something else happened, she normally fakes a smile after Zac is mentioned, but she didn't even do that..."

Cloud finished his drink hastily, cleaned the cup and went to the door. _I can't leave her alone like this... not after what has just happened... _He got outside and heard a recognizable sound of a revving of a bike, he looked up the road and then turned around, just in time to see Luka zoom past him, inches away from hitting him, she had her goggles on and she kept on gaining speed, driving away. Cloud sighed and turned back to the way he was looking previously, after her. "It seems I messed up... Zac..." he muttered under his breath as he looked up at the sky.

Tifa walked out of the door just as Cloud sat on his bike and put his goggles on, "Cloud!"

He stopped and looked over at her, watching her approach the bike, "Tifa..."

"I am worried about Luka... I feel like she really needs to be alone, but I don't think that is a good idea... considering what happened last time..." Cloud clenched his fist slightly, Tifa noticed this, "Sorry... I know that is a touchy subject for you... but I can tell your worried about her also... So could you do me a favor?"

"If your gonna ask me to check up on her you needn't bother... I was going to do that anyway..." he revved his bike, finished putting his goggles on and drove off. Leaving Tifa in a cloud of dust.

Tifa gasped and smiled slightly, walking back to the Seventh Heaven.

_Thank you, Cloud..._


	3. Chapter 2 Collapse

hey guys, sorry that it has been quite some time since I have put up a new chapter, I have had a real bad case of the dreaded writers block and then last month my laptop died, the bad thing was that it died while I was in the middle of writing this chapter. Good news is back up and running and I have completed this chapter, its a little shorter than Chapter 1 but its not as short as the Prologue. Hope you enjoy ^.^

* * *

**Final Fantasy 7**

* * *

**Advent Children**

* * *

**Stigma Strikes back**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Collapse**

* * *

Cloud pulled up and turned the bike off, he got off his bike and pulled the goggles down and looked at what stood before him, Luka's bike. He sighed and walked up the hill slightly, he stopped and looked at the figure in front of the sword, Zac's sword.

He watched the white blanket of hair sway softly in the wind. She had her eyes closed, her head bowed, her left hand to her heart, her right hand down to her side. He gasped silently, watching her right hand move and lift up, it out stretched to the sword, she was just about to touch it, when he stepped forward, she gasped and turned around, freezing in her spot. Her blue eyes watering at the sight of him.

"Luka..." he muttered, he stepped forward again, then stopped, his eyes widened, he pulled his buster sword off his back, "Luka... get away from him!" he yelled, as he was about to run straight towards her.

She gasped and turned around, there was nothing there, she turned back to face him, "you saw him again... didn't you..." he lowered his sword so the point was on the ground, she sighed, "Sephiroth... he isn't dead... is he?" She looked at him.

He sighed, "I am just seeing things... it's just my imagination... I don't even know why I am seeing him... but it is only when your around... he is always behind you... or near you..." he stabbed his buster into the ground angrily, _The last time I saw him... you got hurt... all because of me... you could have died... huh?_ He snapped out of his thoughts as he Luka's hair flick in an unnatural way, he looked up and gasped, seeing her wobble, her eyes showed dullness and her legs gave way.**  
**

He ran forward, getting under her to catch her, but she disappeared, completely without a trace. He gasped, seeing his arms completely empty. "Luka!?" He stood up, turning around in a circle looking around for her. He scowled, "Damn!" He gasped when his phone went off, he sighed and grabbed it from his waist and opened it, putting it to the side of his face, "Whats up?" he obviously knew who it was.

It was Tifa, "Cloud! Have you found her yet?"

"I am working on it..." his voice shaking slightly, anger seemed to rise in him.

"Cloud... what wrong? Did you see things again? Is she ok?" her voice sounded like it was filling with worry.

He sighed, "I did... she was here... but then collapsed and then..." he stopped, clenching his teeth, "she... she disappeared..."

She gasped, "what!? Cloud! You have to find her! I will get hold of the rest of the team... see if they can help... Although Vincent still hasn't got a phone yet so once I contact Cid, I will get him to take me to Vincent, it may make life easier with tracking the others down also..."

He nodded, "You got it... I will go look for her now..." he closed his phone up and stowed it away. He then looked at the sword, "I promised I would not let anything come to harm her... I failed you... but I will get her back... I will redeem myself and ask for forgiveness. She will be safe... I promise..." he put his goggles on and ran over to his bike. He looked at her own bike and sighed, revving his up and riding off.

_I will find and protect you... Luka..._


End file.
